


Un fabuloso e infalible plan

by OlivierCash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred tiene una grandísima idea, que no puede fallar, para molestar a cierto ruso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un fabuloso e infalible plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece,su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.

—Te veo demasiado contento.

Esas palabras de Arthur fueron las que sacaron a Alfred de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban en la sala donde se reunían los Aliados y Arthur, como siempre, había llegado pronto, mientras que a Alfred, simplemente le había dado por llegar pronto. 

Alfred se quedó ahí sentado, sin hacer nada. Pero como su simple presencia incomodaba al inglés, Arthur había estado quejándose de la presencia de Alfred mientras estuvo dibujando en la pizarra, aunque a decir verdad, Alfred lo había estado ignorando hasta ese momento. Sus planes eran demasiado transcendentales como para preocuparse del parloteo del inglés.

—Estaba pensando en una fabulosa e infalible manera de molestar a Rusia—aseguró Alfred entusiasmado.

A lo que el de las grandes cejas sólo suspiró, era Alfred, no merecía la pena darle más importancia. Por lo que continuó con sus dibujos de la pizarra. Total, los demás miembros no tardaron en llegar y el asunto quedó tan diluido que a Arthur se le olvidó por completo. De todas maneras, Alfred siempre estaba intentado molestar al ruso.

No fue hasta que se encontró de bruces con la manera de molestar a Iván, que Arthur no recordó ese asunto. Y oh Dios, como hubiera ansiado olvidarlo por siempre. Como ansió que esa imagen se borrada de su retina, pero incluso cerrando los ojos, le volvía a la mente con una nitidez que parecía estar viéndola de nuevo en directo.

Al acabar la reunión, el resto de los Aliados se marcharon, menos Arthur, quien se quedó borrando la pizarra y adecentando un poco la sala. Así que fue el último en salir, por lo que por los pasillos del lugar donde estaban no había nadie. 

Hasta que al girar por un pasillo, pudo ver la imagen más temible, traumatizante y desconcertante de su vida, de su larguísima vida. En seguida volvió por donde había llegado, para esconderse de la escena tan temible que acababa de presenciar. Sus nervios llegaron a unos puntos tan altos, que se temió que le apareciera una ulcera en el estomago. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero no podía parar de hiperventilar, así que acabó huyendo lo más rápido que pudo de esa horripilante escena.

Porque la gran idea de Alfred para molestar al ruso, no había sido otra que, cuando se quedaron a solas en el pasillo, acercarse hasta él, llamarlo y plantarle un morreo. Así, sin más. 

Cuando finalizaron el beso, el cual duró más de lo previsto por Alfred, se quedaron mirándose, muy cerca, tanto que sus narices se rozaban un poco. Fue algo extraño, pero no incomodo, increíblemente, eso era todo menos incomodo.

—¿He logrado molestarte?—preguntó Alfred de pronto, buscando comprobar la eficacia de su fantástico plan, que tantas horas de pensamiento le había costado.

El de ojos lilas se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa, no se le veía nada molesto y no había ningún aura maligna. Por lo que Alfred supuso que su fantabuloso plan era un fracaso.

—La verdad es que no, incluso dejaría que me dieras otro—aseguró Iván, Alfred nunca se había imaginado que alguien tan horrible como ese hombre, le pudiera resultar tan tierno.

Y Alfred se lo dio sin ningún problema, pero no fue sólo uno, fueron muchos, muchos más.


End file.
